Jessica Jones (Netflix series)
Jessica Jones is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe follows Jessica Jones using her PI skills and powers after quitting being a superhero. The series' first season aired on Netflix for streaming on November 20, 2015.First Look at 'Marvel's Jessica Jones' For Netflix The series was renewed for a second season by Netflix which was filmed back-to-back with season one of The Defenders and aired on March 8, 2018.Jessica Jones renewed for season 2 The series was renewed for a third season and subsequently cancelled after the third season's release which will air on June 14, 2019.Netflix Announces 'Marvel’s Jessica Jones' Final/Season 3 Premiere Date + Trailer Plot Season 1 Ever since her short-lived stint as a Super Hero ended in tragedy, Jessica Jones has been rebuilding her personal life and career as a hot-tempered, sardonic, badass private detective in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Plagued by self-loathing, and a wicked case of PTSD, Jessica battles demons from within and without, using her extraordinary abilities as an unlikely champion for those in need... especially if they're willing to cut her a check. Season 2 New York City private investigator Jessica Jones is beginning to put her life back together after murdering her tormenter, Kilgrave. Now known throughout the city as a super-powered killer, a new case makes her reluctantly confront who she really is while digging deeper into her past to explore the reasons why. Season 3 When Jessica crosses paths with a highly intelligent psychopath, she and Trish must repair their fractured relationship and team up to take him down. But a devastating loss reveals their conflicting ideas of heroism and sets them on a collision course that will forever change them both. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *David Tennant as Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Wil Traval as Will Simpson Recurring Cast *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *Colby Minifie as Robyn *Kieran Mulcare as Ruben *Clarke Peters as Oscar Clemons *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth Special Guests *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney *Thomas Kopache as Kozlov *Billy McFadden as Phillip Jones *Miriam Shor as Alisa Jones *James Colby as Brian Jones *Thomas Kopache as Dr. Kozlov Season 2 Main Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng *Leah Gibson as Inez Green *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Janet McTeer as Alisa Jones/Leslie Hansen Recurring Cast *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Jay Klaitz as Robert Coleman/Whizzer *Ben Van Bergen as Maynard Tiboldt *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair *Callum Keith Rennie as Dr. Karl Malus *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Lisa Tharps as Detective Ruth Sunday *Maury Ginsberg as Steven Benowitz *Angel Desai as Linda Chao *Kevin Chachon as Vido Arocho Special Guests *David Tennant as Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Daniel Marcus as Maury Tuttlebaum Season 3 Main Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Sarita Choudhury as Kith Lyonne *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Salinger *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Recurring Cast *Mike Colter as Luke Cage Special Guests *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Jessica Frances Dukes as Grace *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Jamie Neumann as Brianna Gelden *Rachel McKeon as Char *John Benjamin Hickey as Peter Lyonne *Matt Weiss as Andrew Brandt Episodes Season 1 *"AKA Ladies Night" *"AKA Crush Syndrome" *"AKA It's Called Whiskey" *"AKA 99 Friends" *"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" *"AKA You're a Winner" *"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" *"AKA WWJD?" *"AKA Sin Bin" *"AKA 1,000 Cuts" *"AKA I've Got the Blues" *"AKA Take a Bloody Number" *"AKA Smile" Season 2 *"AKA Start from the Beginning" *"AKA Freak Accident" *"AKA Sole Survivor" *"AKA God Help the Hobo" *"AKA The Octopus" *"AKA Facetime" *"AKA I Want Your Cray Cray" *"AKA Ain't We Got Fun" *"AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed" *"AKA Pork Chop" *"AKA Three Lives and Counting" *"AKA Pray for my Patsy" *"AKA Playland" Season 3 *"AKA The Perfect Burger" *"AKA You're Welcome" *"AKA I Have No Spleen" *"AKA Customer Service is Standing By" *"AKA I Wish" *"AKA Sorry Face" *"AKA The Double Half-Wappinger" *"AKA Camera Friendly" *"AKA I Did Something Today" *"AKA Hero Pants" *"AKA Hellcat" *"AKA A Lotta Worms" *"AKA Everything" Production To be added Trivia *Season 2 featured all female directors.Jessica Jones Season 2 Will Feature All Female Directors *Season 2 is currently (as of October 2016) filming back-to-back with The Defenders Season one in New York City. Gallery Season 1 Jessica_Jones_01.jpg Jessica_Jones_02.jpg Jessica_Jones_03.jpg Jessica_Jones_04.jpg Jessica_Jones_05.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 01.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 02.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 03.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 04.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 5.jpg Jessica Jones and Kilgrave.png Jessica Jones.jpg Jessica Jones-1.jpg Jessica Jones-2.jpg Jessica Jones-3.jpg Jessica Jones-4.jpg Jessica Jones-5.jpg Jeryn Hogarth and Jessica Jones.jpg Jessica Jones and Jeryn Hogarth.jpg Jessica Jones and Malcolm Powder.jpg Jessica Jones and Trish Walker.jpg Kilgrave.jpg Kilgrave 01.jpg Luke Cage-1.jpg Luke Cage-2.jpg Purple Man.jpg Trish Walker.jpg Trish Walker 01.jpg Jeryn Hogarth.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Jessica_Jones_logo.png JJ logo.jpg Jessica_Jones_Logo_3.JPG Jessica_Jones_Logo_4.JPG Jessica_Jones_Logo.png|Former logo for the series Krysten_Ritter_Jessica_Jones_Filming.png Krysten_Ritter_Jessica_Jones_Filming_2.png David_Tennant_Purple_Man_AKA_Jessica_Jones_Filming.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_2 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_3 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_5 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_6 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_7 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_8.png AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_9.png AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_10.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_12.jpg Jessica_Jones_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_set_photo_2.jpg Luke_Cage_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos.jpg Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_3.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_4.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_5.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_6.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_7.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_8.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_9.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_10.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_11.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_12.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_13.jpg KRitterMColterAKAJJ0140415-741x1024.jpg KoHG5ea.jpg Jessica Jones Poster.jpg Jessica Jones Purple Man Poster.jpg Jessica_Jones_Promotional_Poster.png Jessica Jones Title.jpg Season 2 gallery-1512733174-violet-201-unit-03936r.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Jessica_Jones_Season_2_Key_Art.png Jessica Jones season 2 NYCC poster.jpg Jessica Jones Season 2 banner.jpg Jessica_Jones_S2_No_Filter_poster.jpg jessica-jones-season-2-poster.jpeg Season 3 Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Jessica Jones season 3 teaser.jpg Jessica Jones season 3 poster.jpg Jessica Jones Season 3 poster 2.jpg Videos Premiere Announcement - Marvel's Jessica Jones Marvel's Jessica Jones - Good Morning - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Evening Stroll - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Nightcap - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - All in a Day's Work - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Poster - Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Official Trailer - Only on Netflix HD You never know who you might run into around Hell's Kitchen San Diego Comic Con Sizzle presented by Marvel and Netflix Marvel's Jessica Jones Date Announcement She's Back HD Netflix Marvel’s Jessica Jones - Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel’s Jessica Jones - Season 2 Trailer Her Way HD Netflix Marvel's Jessica Jones Featurette Empowered HD Netflix I Want Your Cray Cray (Full Video) Marvel's Jessica Jones Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 3 Date Announcement Netflix Marvel’s Jessica Jones Season 3 Trailer Netflix Marvel’s Jessica Jones Directed by Krysten Ritter Season 3 Marvel’s Jessica Jones - Season 3 The Evolution of Trish Walker Netflix Marvel’s Jessica Jones Season 3 Clip ‘I Didn’t Need You To Save Me’ Netflix Marvel’s Jessica Jones Season 3 Sallinger Trailer Netflix Carrie-Anne Moss and Rachael Taylor on the Women of Marvel Podcast Krysten Ritter of Marvel’s Jessica Jones on the Women of Marvel! Jimmy O. Yang and Krysten Ritter on Earth’s Mightiest Show References External links Jessica Jones on IMDB Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series